I Wish
by Zelos the Swordsman
Summary: Kuwabara is sad because everybody but him has a fanclub. One night he wishes for something he'll regret...


Kuwabara woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. 'Geeze I really got to tune that thing down.' he thought while getting up. He quickly took a shower and headed out the door.  
  
On his way to school, Yusuke and Kayko passed him. "Mornin' guys!" Kuwabara said cheerfully. Yusuke snorted and Kayko waved gently.  
  
Kuwbara frowned at bit, but then he felt the earth shake underneath him. "Whoa! Whats that!" Kayko shouted. "I don't know! An earthquake??" Yusuke replied. But no my friends, it was much worse than an earthquake...it was Kurama and Hiei running from at least 1,000,000,000 fan girls. "GET OUT OF THE WAY NINGENS!!!!!" Hiei shouted. Kurama ran as fast as his demon legs could carry him. The crazed fan girls stopped when they came near Yusuke. "HEY LOOK! ITS URAMESHI!!!! LETS GET HIM TOO!!!!!!!" they screamed. Yusuke screamed and ran away with Hiei and Kurama. Kayko and Kuwabara were left with a shocked face. Kuwabara shook his head and continued walking to school.  
  
At school, every girl he asked out either hit him, punched him, and kicked him where the sun don't shine area, or slapped him. "Hmm...7000 rejects...that's the world record I bet!" Kuwabara mumbled to himself as he made the tally marks in his Reject Book. He walked to class and sat at his desk. Everybody who was near him scooted away. The whole area around him was EMPTY. He sighed and slunk down in his seat.  
  
Kuwabara walked back home as he passed Hiei who was in a tree trying to hide from the fan girls. He looked at Kurama who had a old man disguise. He looked at Yusuke who was hiding in a trashcan. 'Why does everybody but me have a fan club? Its not fair.' He thought sadly.  
  
Kuwabara changed into his pajamas and slid into bed. He looked out his open window and caught glimpse of a bright star. 'I wish all of Hieis, Kuramas and Yusukes fangirls liked me instead of them' he thought as he drifted off to sleep. What Kuwabara didn't know, was that his wish was about to come true and turn into a nightmare...  
  
Kuwabara woke up due to chirping. He stretched and took a shower. 'Well, onto another bad day...' he thought. He walked off to school. He saw two girls looking at him and sighing dreamily. Kuwabaras eyes widened. He felt someone wrap thier arms around him. He looked down to see a pretty girl. "I love you Kazuma Kuwabara!" she sighed. He grinned. "Hey baby! I think I love you too!" he laughed. A girl with red hair stepped in. "Kazuma Kuwabara will you go on a date with me?" she asked. "HEY BACK OFF! I SAW HIM FIRST!" the girl hugging him yelled. "NO WAY!" and they both fell to the ground fighting. Kuwabara slinked away. But a girl with blonde hair saw him and pointed to him. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!!!! LETS GET HIM!!!!!" she yelled. "AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled while running for his life. "KAZUMA KUWABARA WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled.  
  
Kuwabara was so busy running, he didnt notice he passed Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. "Now he knows how it feels." Yusuke mumbled. "The thing that amazes me is how on earth would a bunch of onnas like that ugly oaf all of a sudden?" Hiei asked. "I don't know really." Kurama shrugged.  
  
Kuwabara finally made it to the school and he sat in class. Everybody in the class sat in the area near him. Some girls even fought for the seat next to him. 'The fangirls are nice, but this is getting out of hand!' he thought.  
  
In gym, he had to hide under the ball pile because the girls would NOT leave him alone. Although he couldn't breathe well, it was the best hiding place until a boy grabbed a ball revealing Kuwabara. Of course he ran for his life around the school. At lunch, he had to eat in the janitors closet since everybody tried to sit next to him making him feel squished.  
  
Kuwabara stole a little boy's bike just to get home. He was pedaling as fast as he could. The girls though were hot on his tail. When he got home, he took a shower only to discover some girls were peeking through the window. "AAAHHH!" Kuwabara screamed as he covered his private part. They all fled as he threw a shampoo bottle at them.  
  
Kuwabara changed into his pajamas and hid under the covers. The girls were scratching at his window like a cat trying to get in a fish factory. 'I WISH I HAD NO FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!!!' he wished hopefully as he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, he got ready and stuck his head out the door. No girls, no clubs, no nothing. He sighed and tiptoed out the house. He walked down the street only to see Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke being chased by the original fangirls. Kuwabara laughed. "Im glad Im not them!" he sighed. He walked to the park, hoping to get a date with effort. And as he walked, he whistled happily to himself.  
  
There, thats it! O! I forgot. I DON'T OWN YYH!!!!!!!! Ok...please review and no flames!!!!!!!! That took me an hour to type. Kuwabara. Of course he ran for his life around the school. At lunch, he had to eat in the janitors closet since everybody tried to sit next to him making him feel squished.  
  
Kuwabara stole a little boy's bike just to get home. He was pedaling as fast as he could. The girls though were hot on his tail. When he got home, he took a shower only to discover some girls were peeking through the window. "AAAHHH!" Kuwabara screamed as he covered his private part. They all fled as he threw a shampoo bottle at them.  
  
Kuwabara changed into his pajamas and hid under the covers. The girls were scratching at his window like a cat trying to get in a fish factory. 'I WISH I HAD NO FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!!!' he wished hopefully as he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, he got ready and stuck his head out the door. No girls, no clubs, no nothing. He sighed and tiptoed out the house. He walked down the street only to see Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke being chased by the original fangirls. Kuwabara laughed. "Im glad Im not them!" he sighed. He walked to the park, hoping to get a date with effort. And as he walked, he whistled happily to himself.  
  
There, thats it! O! I forgot. I DON'T OWN YYH!!!!!!!! Ok...please review and no flames!!!!!!!! That took me an hour to type. 


End file.
